toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Request User Rights
Welcome to the place to ask for user rights! You can begin your request below this message. And a administrator will answer it shortly. Rights for Kimona I'm applying for an adminship (Wait, is that a word? Oh, whatever.) The template didn't say much about what I should include for my application, so I don't really have much to say...I do have 200+ edits, help out in some projects, avoided from destroying other editors' hard work, and didn't create vandalism. Is there anything more to that? I'd like to know. Well, anyway, I hope you consider me for it, but it's totally okay if you don't accept me. :) Kimona 22:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi there. I see you are getting to be quite the editor! That's wonderful! Editors like you are what keeps this site going. I will think about making to a admin, but first you need to take a quick look at these rules: *Always be nice to editors. (Nobody likes a jerk). *Sometimes we will have to have staff meetings, so you must have time to do so. *You must be active. If you don't log on for 3 months, you lose administrator rights. *No acting racist. Meaning you should not judge other people by what they are or do. (For example: "Yuck dogs are so gross!") Alright that's it! I'll contact you once I have decided. Happy editing! Flippers 21:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lil cloud 9 Hi guys, I come from the runescape and funorb wiki and I've had a lot of experience editing wikis. (Around 3000 edits+ on each of those) I feel compelled to apply for adminship because with the admin management tools, I can delete the vulgar pages that are created and should NOT be in the mainspace. I'm an active editor, so I'll handle those requests for deletion really quickly. Thank you! Lil cloud 9 08:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Fat McStink I would like to request adminship on the Toontown wiki. I'm still a little close to adminship on TT Wiki, but I hope my English Wikipedia Account will help matters. I have 3,377 edits over there, and, if you want proof I'm not just showing someone's account, look on the left for a userbox that says "This user is toon enough as Fat McStink." I hope to really clean up this wiki, as it could use some vandal-fighting. Fat McStink~ 18:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) GamerPerson I would like to request adminship on the Toontown wiki. I have made almost 300 edits and have a real urge to clean up this wiki. There are now over 50 pages marked for Speedy Deletion that need to be deleted. I have fixed up the Candidates For Deletion system so there is a more accurate vote. I am a really good editor and can be an even better editor if I get promoted. I have made 100+ more edits than when you left the message on my talk page. Please consider me for Adminship. From King Gamer | Come and Talk! P.S. My e-mail address is quinnmonster@gmail.com Tigertot (Closed) Hi, I'm Tigertot, and I would like an adminship. I am really good at finding info about cogs and will delete any pages that are fake and not in Toontown. I agree, you are great at those things. Please gain more edits. I'd be happy to give you the rights then.